Fuera de Juego
by Lily de Wakabayashi
Summary: El experimentado y maduro futbolista Tsubasa Ōzora se ha topado al fin con un rival al que no podrá vencer: un jugador tan bueno como él pero mucho más joven. 'One-shot' no romántico y dramático.


**Fuera de Juego.**

_Barcelona, España. _

Tsubasa Ōzora llegó de buen humor, como siempre lo hacía, a la Ciudad Deportiva Joan Gamper, es decir, las instalaciones del FC Barcelona. La vida era perfecta para él, había ganado cuanto galardón existía en el fútbol sóccer y seguía siendo considerado como el "mejor jugador del planeta". Sin embargo, no eran esos galardones y títulos lo que hacía feliz a Tsubasa sino el poder seguir practicando el mejor deporte del mundo en el mejor club de fútbol del mundo.

– ¡Hola, señor Juan! –saludó Tsubasa, en un español bastante decente, a uno de los conserjes del lugar–. ¿Ya está listo para empezar el día?

El señor Juan era una de las muchas personas a las que saludaba Tsubasa en su camino a los campos de entrenamiento; habitualmente, el hombre le respondía con mucha efusividad, formulando una frase que era una especie de tradición entre ellos: "¡Por supuesto que estoy listo, hace un estupendo día!", pero en esta ocasión el señor Juan parecía estar poco interesado en él.

– ¡Ah! Hola, señor Ōzora –expresó el hombre, mirándolo apenas.

Y sin esperar respuesta, Juan se marchó. Tsubasa se quedó atónito ante el comportamiento del hombre, porque habitualmente él no le llamaba "señor Ōzora" sino que le decía "Tsubasa", como todo mundo, y también porque no le sacó su habitual conversación. Sin embargo, el japonés supuso que quizás Juan estaba pasando por un mal día y lo dejó pasar.

Sin embargo, conforme fue acercándose al campo de entrenamiento, Tsubasa comenzó a darse cuenta de que la gente a su alrededor le prestaba poca atención, como si hubiese dejado de ser importante. No era como si esto en realidad le molestara pero sí le daba a entender que _algo_ estaba sucediendo en la Ciudad Deportiva, _algo_ de lo que él no estaba enterado. Ōzora vio pasar, a toda velocidad, a un grupo de fotógrafos y reporteros que no le prestaron ni la más mínima atención, cuando apenas el día previo esos mismos corresponsales lo habían acosado a preguntas. Cuando Tsubasa quiso preguntarle a uno de ellos, el más rezagado, qué estaba ocurriendo, el periodista se apresuró a explicárselo.

– Están por presentar a la nueva contratación del equipo y nadie quiere perdérselo –aclaró el hombre.

¿Contratación? ¿Qué nueva contratación? Tsubasa no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando el reportero, pero éste había huido ya así que no pudo preguntar más. Sin embargo, pronto habría de descubrir la verdad. Apenas hubo puesto un pie dentro del campo, Florentino, el asistente particular del presidente del club, se acercó con mucha seriedad a Tsubasa y le dijo que el señor Valverde deseaba verlo cuanto antes.

– ¿De qué se trata, Florentino? –quiso saber Tsubasa.

– Ya lo averiguará con él –fue la respuesta glacial de Florentino, una persona que siempre le había hablado a Tsubasa con mucha calidez.

– Gracias –expresó Tsubasa, pero el asistente ya se había marchado.

"Primero el señor Juan, ahora Florentino, sin mencionar a todas las personas que me han ignorado hoy", pensó Tsubasa, mientras se dirigía a la oficina del presidente. "¿Qué está pasando aquí, por qué todos me están tratando diferente? ¿Habré cometido algún error sin darme cuenta?". Pero por más que Ōzora hizo memoria, no pudo recordar el haber hecho alguna falta que lo estuviese condenando a ser ignorado en el club. Cuando se presentó en la oficina del presidente, la secretaria del señor Valverde lo hizo pasar a la oficina de su jefe apenas lo vio llegar; Tsubasa se dejó conducir sin abrir la boca, con el corazón latiéndole tan aprisa que sentía que se le iba a escapar del cuerpo en cualquier momento.

– ¿Me buscaba, señor Valverde? –preguntó Tsubasa, cuando estuvo frente al presidente–. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

– Sí, Tsubasa, siéntate –le pidió el hombre, señalando una de las dos sillas que estaban ubicadas frente a su escritorio–. Hay un tema importante que quiero tratar contigo. Verás, eh, esto no es fácil de decir…

– ¿Hay algún problema conmigo? –insistió Tsubasa–. ¿He recibido alguna sanción o castigo por algo que hice en el último partido?

La verdad era que el japonés no recordaba haber cometido algún error, ni en el último partido ni en los anteriores, que ameritara que la FIFA lo sancionara pero bien podría existir una reclamación por parte de algún equipo rival, todo era posible. Ya en el pasado, algunos clubes malintencionados habían intentado recurrir a esta vía para tratar de cortar la racha ganadora de Tsubasa Ōzora con el Barcelona, sin éxito, pero quizás en esta ocasión sí habían conseguido su propósito.

– No, no es eso. –El presidente negó con la cabeza y continuó–: Sabemos que todos estos años has entregado lo mejor de tu juego en beneficio del club, Tsubasa. Te hemos visto crecer como jugador y como persona, y te has encargado de aumentar considerablemente el número de torneos ganados por el Barcelona, este gran equipo que ha sido para ti como una familia. Y está de más decir que estamos sumamente orgullosos de ti.

– Gracias, señor Valverde. –Tsubasa no lograba entender a dónde se dirigía el hombre.

– Sin embargo, si bien sigo considerando que eres el mejor representante del fútbol _de_ _tu época_ –continuó el señor Valverde, haciendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras–. Todo lo viejo tiene que dar paso a lo nuevo en algún momento y en el sóccer no se da la excepción. Como sabes, en los últimos años han aparecido jugadores novatos con talento excepcional y tiros potentes, poseedores de un estilo de juego único y revolucionario. Hemos intentado que nuestros miembros más veteranos se adapten a este tipo de fútbol, prepararlos para aprenderlo y contrarrestarlo pero hemos llegado a la conclusión de que la única forma de combatir a estos posibles rivales jóvenes es contratando a futbolistas que posean el mismo estilo. Combatir el fuego con fuego, ya sabes.

– Entiendo bien, señor. –Tsubasa se sintió aliviado y sonrió–. Y usted quiere que yo entrene junto con ellos.

– No, queremos que te retires –replicó Valverde, con expresión seria–. Como te dije antes, lo viejo debe dar paso a lo nuevo y tú ya no eres nuevo, Tsubasa Ōzora.

El japonés creyó que no había escuchado bien. ¿En verdad el señor Valverde estaba pidiéndole a Tsubasa que _se_ _retirara del fútbol_ porque su estilo de juego se consideraba _viejo_? Era una broma, ¿no?

– ¿Qué dice? –exclamó el japonés, enérgico–. ¡No soy viejo aún, tengo treinta y nueve años, todavía puedo jugar fútbol!

– Tsubasa, sabes bien que ningún futbolista de treinta y nueve años se puede considerar como un obstáculo a vencer –replicó el presidente–. Lo normal es que los jugadores se retiren antes de los treinta y cinco años, máximo a los treinta y seis, pues sus cuerpos no resisten tanta carga física. Todos los grandes futbolistas de tu generación se han retirado ya, tú eres el único que insiste en querer continuar.

– No todos –rebatió Tsubasa–. Gino Hernández sigue jugando con su equipo.

– Gino Hernández es portero, no hay punto de comparación –contradijo Valverde–. Es bien sabido que los guardametas aguantan más porque no deben correr durante noventa minutos y por tanto su desgaste físico es menor. Y aún así, tu compañero Genzo Wakabayashi se retiró a los treinta y cuatro años por culpa de sus lesiones, él estaba más consciente que tú con respecto a que su cuerpo ya no es el de antes. Sé que es difícil para ti aceptarlo, pero lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte antes de que tu nivel decaiga al punto en el que causes más vergüenza que admiración entre la afición.

– ¡A mí no me importa la vergüenza del público, lo que me interesa es jugar al deporte que amo! –gritó Tsubasa, apretando los puños–. ¡Y usted no puede obligarme a retirarme!

– Es cierto, no puedo hacerlo, pero sí puedo rescindir tu contrato si ya no me eres útil –replicó Valverde, sin inmutarse.

– Bien, si el Barcelona ya no me quiere entre sus filas, podré irme a otro club –sentenció Tsubasa, muy indignado.

– Puedes intentarlo pero, ¿realmente crees que alguien querrá contratar a un futbolista que debió retirarse hace mucho tiempo? –Valverde lo miró con lástima–. Sólo te querrán equipos pequeños de países tercermundistas, los cuales te contratarían más para atraer la atención y promocionarse que porque realmente les intereses como jugador. Le pasó a Emilio Butragueño cuando se fue a un mediocre club mexicano, el Celaya FC, y a Ronaldinho con el Querétaro FC, también mexicano (y también mediocre); ambos ayudaron a que esos dos equipos fuesen momentáneamente conocidos a nivel mundial pero para todos quedó claro que tanto Butragueño como Ronaldinho se marcharon a jugar a México por encontrarse en el ocaso de sus carreras y no porque sintieran que lograrían seguir ganando torneos en cualquier parte del mundo. Y así como ellos, podría darte una larga lista de futbolistas que fueron contratados por clubes de ligas menos pesadas en sus años maduros porque ningún equipo europeo hubiese apostado por ellos; tú deberías de saberlo mejor que nadie, la J1 League de tu país tiene a muchos jugadores así y la Major League Soccer de Estados Unidos sobrevive gracias a los "desechos" de las cinco grandes ligas europeas. ¿No jugaron ahí, antes de retirarse, varios de tus compañeros de la Selección de Japón? ¿Por qué creíste que contigo sería diferente? Tsubasa, es necesario que te des cuenta de la verdad: ya estás fuera de juego.

"No, ¡no lo aceptaré!", pensó Tsubasa, enojado. "¡Soy yo quien decide cuándo me retiraré! ¡El fútbol es mi vida y mientras mi mente así lo decida, mi cuerpo seguirá aguantando!".

– No estoy de acuerdo –replicó el japonés–. ¡Mientras mi voluntad lo quiera, yo seguiré jugando fútbol!

– No sé si lo sepas ya, Tsubasa, pero el club ha hecho una nueva contratación, un joven con mucho talento –dijo el entrenador Valverde, ignorando las palabras del otro–. De hecho, es japonés, como tú, y proviene de Shizuoka, como tú. Lo que lo diferencia de ti es que él es profesional de la J1 League con el Júbilo Iwata, pero ha conquistado tantos títulos como tú en tu época: la Copa del Emperador, la Copa J League y la Súper Copa de Japón, por no mencionar de que ha ayudado a que el Júbilo Iwata sea campeón de la J1 League. ¡Y sólo tiene dieciséis años! Ese chico es el futuro del fútbol, es a personas como él a quienes necesitamos en el Barcelona, sangre nueva que corra por nuestras ancestrales venas. He hablado con el entrenador Valderrama y ambos estamos de acuerdo con que él es el más adecuado para reemplazarte.

– ¿Qué cosa, una nueva contratación? –Tsubasa palideció al enterarse de que ya tenían a su sustituto, pero rápidamente se sobrepuso–. Bien, no importa, tanto mejor porque esto me da una idea: ¡Déjeme enfrentarme al nuevo y, si le gano, usted me dejará seguir jugando!

– ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres? –El presidente esbozó una sonrisa irónica–. Bien, si estás tan convencido de tus habilidades, acepto el trato. Pero te advierto que no será fácil vencer a Nakazawa, ese chico es un genio del fútbol.

"¿Nakazawa?", pensó Tsubasa, asombrado. "¡Se apellida igual que…!".

Pero ya no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en eso pues Valverde lo apuró para ir a los campos de entrenamiento: mientras más pronto acabaran con ese tema, mejor. Ahí se encontraban ya reunidos los reporteros que Tsubasa había visto al llegar, tomando fotos y entrevistando a alguien a quien él no alcanzaba a ver. Como si sólo hubieran estado esperando a que Tsubasa y Valverde aparecieran, los periodistas se hicieron a un lado para dejarlos pasar y al mismo tiempo dejar al descubierto a la nueva y misteriosa adquisición del FC Barcelona. Tsubasa sintió que algo marchaba tremendamente mal al ver la espalda de ese jugador, como si una verdad terrible y bien escondida estuviese a punto de explotarle en la cara. El muchacho, a su vez, se tomó su tiempo para girarse, quizás porque había adivinado que por fin había llamado la atención de la persona que más le interesaba; tras una larga y angustiante pausa, en la que Tsubasa sintió que un frío helado le recorría todo el cuerpo y se depositaba en sus huesos, el nuevo futbolista se dio la vuelta para que Ōzora pudiera verlo de frente, quedando éste en estado de shock. Frente a él se encontraba un muchacho que era prácticamente una copia suya, casi de la misma estatura, con el mismo tipo de peinado rebelde a lo "me estalló el calentador de agua en la cara" y ojos oscuros, la misma complexión y hasta el mismo peso, aunque había dos diferencias notorias en el "intruso": éste era mucho más joven y carecía de la sonrisa perpetua que tanto caracterizaba a Tsubasa.

– ¿Hayate? –exclamó Tsubasa, casi sin voz–. ¿Tú eres la nueva contratación de la que me ha hablado Valverde?

– Hola, _padre_ –respondió el muchacho, con una mueca torcida. La palabra "padre", en sus labios, sonaba como una burla–. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! Creo que han pasado, si no me equivoco, once años cuando menos desde la última vez que lo hicimos.

– Tsubasa, él es Hayate Nakazawa –terció el entrenador Valderrama, a quien no le inmutaba que su recién llegado fuese idéntico a su antiguo goleador estrella y tampoco parecía recordar que eran padre e hijo, o quizás no le importaba–. Él es quien va a ocupar tu lugar en el equipo. Supongo que el señor Valverde te lo ha explicado ya.

– ¡Hayate! ¿Qué es todo esto? –cuestionó Tsubasa, ignorando las palabras del técnico–. ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo es que…? ¿Y por qué te haces llamar Hayate Nakazawa?

– ¿Qué querías, que siguiera utilizando tu apellido después de que nos abandonaste a mi madre, a Daibu y a mí? –Hayate contestó con otra pregunta–. Tenía cinco años cuando eso sucedió y desde entonces dejé de ser un Ōzora para convertirme en un Nakazawa, _padre_.

Tsubasa se quedó sin saber qué responder. Había muchísimas preguntas que le acudían a la mente en tropel pero ninguna conseguía salir de sus labios pues la mirada de odio de Hayate las contenía todas. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?

– ¿No querías enfrentarte a él, Tsubasa? –los interrumpió Valverde, aburrido–. Pues ahora es tu oportunidad, de lo contrario te pediré que te marches ya para que pueda iniciar el entrenamiento del día.

– Vamos, _padre_. –En la voz de Hayate había mucho resentimiento–. No sabes durante cuánto tiempo he estado esperando este momento.

_"Concéntrate",_ le ordenó a Tsubasa esa voz interior suya que curiosamente sonaba muy parecida a la de Roberto Hongo, su antiguo mentor brasileño. _"Sé que tienes muchas cosas qué cuestionarle a este joven que pretende quitarte tu lugar y que no es otro que tu propio hijo pero, por el momento, lo primero que debes hacer es ganar el reto que tú mismo pediste. ¡Tienes qué demostrar que sigues siendo el mejor en la cancha!"._

"¡Pero no sabía que él sería mi rival!", pensó Tsubasa, con cierta angustia. "¡Él, mi propio hijo!".

– Si te venzo, tendrás que hablar conmigo después –consiguió decir Tsubasa, alistándose.

– Por supuesto, _padre_, pero eso no ocurrirá –replicó Hayate–. Me he entrenado duramente años para poder enfrentarme a ti algún día y así poder vencerte en tu propio campo de juego. He venido hasta aquí, al club Barcelona, con la única finalidad de demostrarte que estás acabado y que tus mejores épocas de gloria han quedado atrás.

– ¿Por qué haces esto, Hayate? –Tsubasa no pudo evitar la pregunta. Realmente _necesitaba saberlo._

– Porque desde que tú nos abandonaste, me hice la promesa de que te lo haría pagar, tarde o temprano. –Hayate lo miró con odio concentrado y una cierta pizca de dolor–. Tú nos olvidaste por culpa del fútbol; ahora yo haré que el fútbol se olvide por completo de ti.

"¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad!", alcanzó a pensar Tsubasa antes de que Hayate se lanzara hacia él, con el balón en los pies. Ōzora se puso en modo fútbol y consiguió arrancarle la pelota, pero a pesar de haber hecho una buena jugada, nadie a su alrededor se sorprendió ni lanzó exclamaciones de sorpresa y júbilo, como solían hacer cuando lo veían jugar. Tsubasa, sin embargo, continuó con su carrera hacia la portería, dispuesto a anotar, pero de la nada una sombra apareció frente a él y le quitó el balón con maestría, mandándolo a volar por los aires. Mientras caía, Tsubasa pudo escuchar cómo los presentes le aplaudían a su hijo.

– ¿Ya te cansaste? –preguntó Hayate, con petulancia.

– No.- respondió Tsubasa, poniéndose en pie aunque todo el cuerpo le dolía.- Hagámoslo una vez más.

No tardó en hacerse evidente que se le había acabado la suerte al prodigio japonés. Una y otra vez, Hayate lo apabulló en el terreno de juego, demostrando que su fútbol era de una clase muy superior a la suya y que además estaba fuera de su alcance. Tsubasa comenzaba a entender lo que había tratado de decirle Valverde: el juego de Hayate pertenecía a una nueva era, una que ya no era la suya. Además, aunque no lo quería admitir, Ōzora empezaba a quedarse sin aliento mientras que su hijo continuaba jugando sin cansarse. Por fin, en un último y brutal choque, Hayate derribó a su padre con el balón y Tsubasa fue incapaz de volver a levantarse.

– Se acabó, _padre_. –Tsubasa vio, desde abajo, la sonrisa altanera de su hijo–. No serás más el genio del fútbol, has pasado a la historia. Ya estás fuera de juego…

Y entonces Hayate, sin piedad alguna por el hombre que ayudó a procrearlo, se dio la media vuelta y se marchó, seguido por el entrenador Valderrama, en medio de una lluvia de preguntas y flashes que los reporteros dejaron caer sobre ellos. Tsubasa intentó moverse, decir algo, detener al hijo que se le escapaba, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que acababa de perderlo todo. Lo último que alcanzó a ver antes de sumirse en la oscuridad fue al presidente Valverde haciendo con su mano derecha el gesto del pulgar hacia abajo, que indicaba el fin de su carrera futbolística...

La alarma del reloj retumbó en las paredes de la oscura habitación y Tsubasa Ōzora abrió los ojos, confundido. Los rojos números digitales marcaban las cinco de la mañana y era hora de levantarse para comenzar el día. Sin embargo, él tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de que había estado soñando y que lo anteriormente vivido no fue más que un producto de su imaginación. Tsubasa respiró aliviado, aunque el corazón seguía latiéndole con fuerza. ¡Ese sueño había sido demasiado real! Una vez que su cerebro volvió a trabajar a velocidad normal, él se preguntó el porqué tuvo una pesadilla tan vívida y aterradoramente certera. Si bien era verdad que ya muchos periodistas, analistas deportivos y entrenadores aseguraban que ya era hora de que Tsubasa Ōzora se retirase para dar paso a las siguientes generaciones, el Barcelona no quería ni pensar en dejarlo ir. ¿Por qué entonces él había soñado con que Valverde lo despedía? ¿Sería que su subconsciente sí pensaba que era momento de retirarse? Además, ¿qué fue todo eso de que Hayate se apellidaba Nakazawa y de que Tsubasa había abandonado a Sanae y a sus hijos? ¿Qué parte de su traumado subconsciente había ideado esa trama tan deprimente?

– Sanae –dijo en voz baja, al recordar la parte del sueño en donde Hayate le reclamaba por haber dejado a su madre. Al no tener respuesta, Tsubasa repitió el nombre a gritos–. ¡Sanae! ¿En dónde estás?

Fue su mente quien le contestó, haciéndole ver que estaba portándose como un estúpido loco. ¿Ya no recordaba que Sanae se había marchado a Japón para ver a su madre y que se había llevado con ella a los gemelos? Sí, ésa era la razón por la cual él había despertado solo en la cama, no había otro motivo. Es decir, Tsubasa no había abandonado a su familia, sí era cierto que muchas veces los dejó de lado por culpa del fútbol pero eso ellos lo comprendían y lo seguían amando a pesar de ese defecto. Siempre había sido así y siempre lo sería, Sanae le sería fiel hasta el último día de su vida y ella se encargaría de que los gemelos lo amasen también. Un poco más tranquilo, Tsubasa se comenzó a preparar para ir a la Ciudad Deportiva Joan Gramper, aceptando que lo soñado no era más que un producto de lo que comió la noche previa. Prometiendo que no volvería a atascarse de tortilla española antes de dormir, Tsubasa salió de su casa con paso alegre, dispuesto a comerse el mundo un día más.

Sin embargo, al llegar a las instalaciones del FC Barcelona, Tsubasa empezó a notar que muchos eventos iban ocurriendo exactamente igual a como sucedieron en su sueño: el señor Juan lo saludó con mucha frialdad (e incluso Ōzora podría jurar que llevaba puesta la misma camiseta que usó en su pesadilla), y un grupo de reporteros pasó a su lado a todo correr, sin prestarle atención, pues estaban interesados en otra cosa, siendo un periodista rezagado de ese grupo el que le informó que el FC Barcelona tenía un nuevo jugador y que todos querían entrevistarlo. A Tsubasa se le fue el alma a los pies cuando se cumplió la repetición más temida de todas: el señor Florentino le informó, con cara de pocos amigos, que el presidente del club deseaba verlo cuanto antes. Era tan aterradoramente exacta esa duplicación de su peor pesadilla que Ōzora estuvo tentado a salir corriendo de ahí en vez de ir a la oficina del señor Valverde, tal y como le habían ordenado que hiciera.

– Tsubasa, siéntate –le pidió el presidente, señalando una de las dos sillas que estaban ubicadas frente a su escritorio–. Hay un tema importante que quiero tratar contigo. Verás, eh, esto no es fácil de decir… Sabemos que todos estos años has entregado lo mejor de tu juego en beneficio del club, te hemos visto crecer como jugador y como persona, y…

En ese momento, Tsubasa Ōzora comenzó a sentir en el estómago el frío glacial que causa el terror, al darse cuenta de que lo que creyó que era un sueño había sido más bien el comienzo de un ciclo infinito.

**¿Fin? **

* * *

**Notas:**

– Todos los personajes de _Captain Tsubasa _son creación y pertenecen a Yoichi Takahashi ©.

– Me surgió la idea de escribir esto al ver _Cars 3_, pero como no quería hacer un fic de superación personal sino que buscaba algo más dramático, se me ocurrió escribirlo al estilo de las historias de la _Dimensión Desconocida, _con un final abierto. Siempre he dicho que Tsubasa no me inspira a escribir pero no hay alguien mejor que él para el papel del deportista maduro que se niega a retirarse y que va a ser reemplazado por uno más joven.

– Haciendo cálculos, Hayate y Daibu nacerán cuando Tsubasa esté cerca de cumplir los veintitrés años, sino es que los cumplió ya para ese momento, de ahí que haya puesto que él tendría treinta y nueve años cuando Hayate tuviera dieciséis. Sé que éste y Daibu son gemelos pero no quise incluirlos a los dos en el fic porque si hacía que ambos se enfrentaran a Tsubasa, no habría sido un duelo justo.

– Personalmente no considero que el Barcelona sea el mejor equipo del mundo pero lo puse porque esto está narrado desde el punto de vista de Tsubasa.


End file.
